The Sleeping Beast
by Flutemelody
Summary: He never thought he would end up sleeping in the same bed as the Know-it-All Hermione Granger. Especially, without her even knowing it. He kept telling himself that it was to keep her nightmares at bay and his. At least, that is what he keeps telling himself.
1. Chapter 1

I need a beta, as you'll see :/  
>This is just a teaser. Im working on the story now... I'll update soon :)<br>This isnt the first chaper

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hermione Granger yelled, as Ron Weasley took a step back from the screaming girl. "'Mione, we all know that you've been having nightmares since that night at the—"Ron stopped when Harry elbowed him in the ribs. "I mean, we all know you've haven't been sleeping. Maybe if you talked about it, you'd-," Hermione cut him off with a harsh tone. "I do not want to talk about it, because there is nothing to talk about!"<p>

"Forget it," Ron murmured as he bowed his head. He wasn't going to win this fight and he knew it. "I'm just trying to help you, that's all. Keep having nightmares then, see if I care." With that, Ron turned around and headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. Harry sighed. Ron could be a real git sometimes.

"He means well," Hermione nodded and bit her lip as she tried not to let her lip tremble from the tears that was forming in her eyes. "You know if you want to talk about, I'm here for you. You don't have to through this alone." He placed his hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly at her. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" He dropped his arm from her shoulder and headed up the stairs.

Hermione listened to his footsteps until they faded away into nothingness. She reached up and touch her face, and felt the scar that Bellatrix left with the razor blade she used on her to get information she did not have. Her hand slowly made it away down to her left arm where mudblood was forever scarred into her skin. "I don't need help," She whispered to herself as she headed to her head girl dormitory.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape rested his head into his hands as his mind went on a roller coaster ride. After He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated, Severus had reclaimed his teaching job as the potions teacher, giving Minerva the title of Headmistress. Only a half a year had past since that night, Potter won against the dark and brought the light back into power.<p>

"It's nice to have them back at Hogwarts," Minerva said as she paced Severus office. She was talking about the Golden trio, "Like a paper cut to the eyeball," Severus muttered. "Oh hush," Minerva agitated at him. "I am worried about, Miss Granger though. Did you see her eyes at the feast tonight? She lost her glow she used to have in them.

"Unbelievable as it may seem, I could care less if Miss. Granger as a glow in her eyes or not. She's not the only one who's having a hard time. The annoying know-it-all isn't special." He hissed at the Headmistress. "Now if all you are going to do is talk about Miss. Granger, I'm going to have to ask to leave. I have papers that I need to grade." Snape said icily as he grabbed his quill and dripped it into red ink.

"One day Severus, you might grow a heart." The headmistress said firmly as she fled from the Potion master office. As soon as he heard the click of the door shutting, he dropped the quill and reached into his robe pulling out a bottle. Dreamless Sleep Potion.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, if I did... I wouldn't be here.  
>Also; I would like to thank my amazing Beta, KG-613 :)<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione restlessly turned over on to her side as she tried to sleep. Too many thoughts were racing through her head, images that felt all too real. The image of Fred dying played through her head as she watched the ghost of a smile leave his face as his soul left his body. She squeezed her eyes shut, but only to see the images of Bella - "No," She growled out loud, sitting up and getting out of bed and heading to the window and opened it to let some fresh air in the room. From the window, she could see the lake and the Quidditch pitch. Memories of her first year came back to her; when they thought Professor Snape tried to kill Harry. Thinking of how she lit his robes on fire brought a slight smile to her lips, but it was gone almost as quickly as it had appeared.<p>

"I've got to push through this," She forced herself back to her bed to lie down and close her eyes as she murmured a silencing charm around her. At least she was going to get some sleep before the nightmares started, and when they did, no one could hear the screaming that came with it.

* * *

><p>Snape twirled the potion phial in his hands for a moment, and then slipped it back into his robes. With a tired sigh, he stood up and made his way out of his office and through the pleasantly, deserted classroom. Quickly, he looked around before making his way through the dungeon and up the stairs toward the Great Hall when hushed whispers made their way to his ears. A quick smirk reached his face at the thought of catching a student out past curfew. The smirk quickly turned into a scowl when he realized whom the voices belong to.<p>

"I'm telling you, Mate, something is different with Hermione," Ron said in hushed a tone as he and Harry made their way up the stairway.

"She's not the same Hermione," Harry nodded his head at his friend and ran one of his hands through his hair, which made it wilder than it already was "I know," he said in a tone not as quiet as Ron. "She's…just stressed about her NEWTs." Even Snape could tell the boy was lying and trying to make up an excuse for his friend.

"Maybe," Ron muttered, as he thought of how distant his girlfriend had been from him. "She's not sleeping, did you know that?" Ron asked him. Harry shook his head. "No, but I could have guessed." Snape heard Potter sigh and tell the Weasley boy that they should get back to their dorm before they were caught.

"Maybe you should have thought about that earlier," Snape drawled lazily as he stepped out of the shadows. Both boys jumped and started rambling, "Professor, we were—"

"Just losing points from your House?" Snape said, not letting them finish whatever dunderheaded excuse they were trying to come up with. Snape watched as Ron Weasley's face turned red, but he didn't say anything. "Now, ten points, each, from Gryffindor," sneered Snape, as he took a step closer towards the boys. "Now get out of my sight before I take more house points." Snape watched as Potter and Weasley shared a look and then took off toward the seventh floor.

"Greasy git," Ron growled, after they got out of ear shot. "What is he doing out of his dungeons, anyways? It's not even his night to patrol the halls." Harry just shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, let's just go to bed," Harry yawned as they made their way to the fat lady. "Fortis Animus," Harry told the portrait and watched as it opened for them.

Snape sighed as he walked out of the Castle and down the main walk way. He normally went on walks at night, but this one had a purpose, he had to think. He had to find a way into Miss Granger's rooms without anyone knowing it. He gritted his teeth and snapped at himself.

_Why do I care so much? __She's just another student, and a suffering know-it-all at that! _But something reminded him of—he stopped. He was so stupid. He knew how he could get to her.

Taking out his wand, he tapped his head, closed his eyes, and felt his body changing forms. When he opened up his eyes, he was seeing through raven eyes.

* * *

><p>Fortis Animus - Brave Hearted<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

So, when I first wrote this story about three years ago, I had another way I wanted to take this, but now I'm not so sure. I have no real plot for this story anymore. If you know a way I can take this, I'll be glad to give it a thought. I will keep the story line as the summary says. Snape will find himself in Hermione's bed soon. I just have to set up the back story as best as I can. If anyone wants to beta, the train wreak that is my writing, please send me a message.

Sorry, this is short, but until I can think up a way to take this… The chapters will be short.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape flew to the window ledge that was the room to Hermione Granger. Thankfully, the lights from the castle were enough for Snape to see in his raven animagus form. If it had been pitched dark, it would be a lot harder. Snape moved his body closer to the window, so he could get a glimpse inside. Twisting and turning, Miss. Granger remained inside her bed, as she fought with what Snape can only assume were a nightmare. A bad taste formed inside Snape mouth. He could not place the reason for the unsettling feeling he had about watching Miss. Granger suffer in her sleep, but he had to wake the girl. Making a quick decision, he pecked the glass twice.<p>

* * *

><p>A small noise woke Hermione. She did not know where the noise had come from; but she were thankful for it. Hermione threw the covers off and got out of bed. She went over to the window and opened, as the grandfather clock chimed saying that it was four a clock in the morning. Cold air blew around Hermione face, as her eyes were closed. Nightmares were getting more vivid. This time she had a dreamed about Fred dying and seeing that ghostly smile on his face as the light from his eyes died away.<p>

Hermione shook her head. She had to do something so she would be able to keep her nightmares at bay, but she did not have the ingredients she needed to make the sleeping draught. She had gone to J. Pippin, but he was out of the dreamless sleep potion. She could not just go to Madam Pomfrey and ask for a potion, she would have asked too many questions. Questions, Hermione was not ready to answer.

"If only the clockwork could talk, I would not be so alone." She whispered as she turned away from the window.


End file.
